The present invention relates to a chucking device for mounting a tool on a machine tool having a mounting section for mounting the chucking device on the machine tool and a thermally expandable shrink section which comprises a holding section intended to receive the tool in shrink-fit relationship.
The invention further relates to a device for the shrink-fit clamping of tools having rotatably driven mounting means adapted to receive such clamping device, and heating means for thermally expanding a shrink section of the chucking device.